Talk:Zombie Wiki
Support please 19 32, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Random12 Myself and a friend have started a youtube channel were we test out zombie myths. Please support us by watching, subscribing, or if your generous enough, sponsor us. [[User:Random12|Random12]] 09:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Zombiepedia dead? is zombie pedia like dead becuase well the last new page was resident evil and i added that a month or two ago..... so wats with no one else adding to it? flyboy 9:50, 8 october I asked a admin on wikia to make a fan fiction section but she never did it SPARTAN-089 No, Zombiepedia is not dead. We simply need to pump some new life into it. Get to editing and providing good information. Try to watch the spelling. Madmonkey24 21:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Is there anyone here who still is active with this Wiki? Mitro 22:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) It seems like only me and Mitro are here. And I have been editing like crazy on many articles. So man candidates for deletion,so little f-ing time. Can I get admin rights? Zeno Panthakree 15:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) New blood has arrived. I'm going to try my best. {C Paladin Oor-Tael 13:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I can fix this! Hand me that vial of Solanum over there would ya?--Bobzombie 03:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) And as for S-089 I have been working on quiet a few of the FanFic Desperation, Cambodia,--Bobzombie 06:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) well I have just singed up to this website thompa september 19.44 21 september 2010 (gmt) List of zombie movies If anyone has the free time, please go through all of the movie pages and make sure they are on the movie list. Whtwlf888 03:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Resources Here is my blog adress (i know, it's in frech) but i have been finding à few adresses en the web, that might be helpful in order to find fresh writers for the project. Actually, i didn't knew that the "zombipedia" existed, you might just look for some "add" in order to find new autors. There's a french web site that looks pretty serous (the CEPCAM) maybe they could help... Have à nice (dead) day... GRENKO - http://zombisurvival.over-blog.com/ :Thanks for the pointer. If you'd be interested in starting a French-language Zombiepedia, we'd be happy to help -- just submit a request at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RequestWiki and we can get it started for you. Happy shambling! — Catherine (talk) 06:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Some serious work needed... I've notice a LOT of red links throughout this entire website. Read some books, like Jonathan Maberry's Zombie CSU: The Forensics of the Living Dead (a very good book, by the way). We need to discuss why Zombies crave human flesh/brains (i.e. "BRAAIINS!"), as well as debunking some zombie myths and coming up with a few theories about how Zombies actually reanimate (like the selected verse from The Epic of Gilgamesh, for example). Personally, I go for supernatural explanations, although the scientific ones are still interesting. Visit www.jimrage.com and take a look at his Manual (there's a printer-friendly version), and you'll find plenty of information. Try the Revenant Magazine website, email them, and check out their Zombie Folklore article. Please take these suggestions into consideration. I'll try tp help out as much as I can over the next few months. Kyle jesus was, in fact, the first and original zombie. where'd his page go?? Red Links The reason why there are so many red links is because you don't have articles for what you're linking. So, if you type in George W. Bush (for example), link it to the regular Wikipedia page of George W. Bush. I'd be glad to help, but I'm in school right now. -Unregistered (right now) Guest TrafficonezombieMan Hey Zeno i just read this as you might know i wrote the 'zombie jesus ' thing and just want you to know it was not my intent to offened anyone i do however want to say i tought when i found this site i was finding like minded people . People who like me love everything zombie . personaly i dont think zombies are real plausable but not real . Look all im saying is i think you need to get over yourself and heave a bit of fun or at least let other people have some. I dont want you to get the wrong idea here im not looking for a fight im just putting my side forward because i did not write anything nasty or in my opinion offensive it was just a joke and fair enough if you dont find it funny get rid of it but not because somebody got offended are you going to remove everything somebody finds offensive .TrafficoneZombieMan :No offense but the article on the whole is poorly made. It doesn't really cover anything involving zombies and can't even be called a fanfic. Unless you plan to improve I think it should be deleted. Mitro 15:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) As i said it was only ment as a bit of fun I am a zombie fanatic just ask my 2 zombie sleeves & i would like to help out on this site but i dont get what kind of angle ye are doing this from it seemes ye are taking it very serious and not allowing for any jokeing :Since this is Wikia obviously things like verifiability and notability are relaxed, but if you want jokes than I would suggest Uncylopedia. Zombiepedia should be a place where people can get information on zombies without having to deal with the strict rules of Wikipedia, but if "jokes" are allowed than doesn't this mean this whole place is a joke? What stops someone from changing the article on World War Z to be about man eating cup cakes? Again as I said though the article can be improved. A search on Google of "Zombie Jesus" brings up some interesting information showing that the concept is not alien to many people, in fact the term appeared in Futurama. If you want to help I reccomend retooling the article to reflect that information instead of it just being a joke. Mitro 16:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) {C Ok i am sorry i missunderstood the concept of this site but how about the more recent posts i made were they ok cuz i have a lot of free time at work and would like to contribute TraficoneZombieMan :Yeah I saw that. First don't just delete all the content from pages that are marked as deleted. Just because the content is gone doesn't mean the page is gone. Second, the zombie jesus article can be saved as long as you are willing to do research on the pop culture associated with the term. Finally, if you are going to copy Wikipedia articles, don't copy the page but copy the code. That is the proper way of doing it. Hope this information helps. Mitro 18:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Is this real? Ok, this whole "solamun" thing: is it real or just a hoax? My friend told me about at school today, but when I looked it up on Wikipedia, the article said it was fictional. I then googled it, and it came up with a page on which someone had posted a scientific classification/taxonomy on the virus. Anyone care to enlighten me?-- 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Solanum is fake, and is a literary device created for the novel, World War Z Solanum is from Max Brooks books, therefore is fake. Rambo362 15:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :What Rambo says is true. I fathom there are a number of reasons why Max Brooks does not put a disclaimer on his material (and why we faithfully follow suit). Some of the most entertaining satire is made more entertaining because some people really believe it. But humor aside, it is also more gripping and fun to some because writing it up this way makes suspension of disbelief easier. When you read deeper about Solanum, Necro Mortosis, and even things like the Cloverfield monster (back when that was eagerly awaited), eventually you find details that prove it is all for entertainment purposes only, despite the realism portrayed. Still, even when you realize this, the realistic flair still doesn't lose all of its luster, and it adds something to it. So yes, it's pretend. Not exactly a hoax, though. We intentionally make this unclear. -- Philodox 20:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well actually Solanum is a plant. But not a disease--Bobzombie 03:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Technically it's possible but no, Solanum is not a real virus.Zedhead81 22:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Improvements We need a lot of improvements here.Most pages are stubs.Most of the Bases list are stubs and need more detail in general.I hope you guys can get your wiki running at full speed.I will mostly do minor edits and complete pages if I have the time to.I won't point out anything else but, my advise is just keep on the look out for chances.Dakota schmidt aka killkillm 03:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Why are the Americans so special It seems that in every zombie film or book it's always America that save the day despite the fact that on a whole the US is as juicy a meal as anywhere else. It's technology worshipping attitude would mean the military would be pushed to the breaking point to stop itself being devoured, never mind rescuing anyone or liberating other countries. Does anyone else wish films would take that into account. :I believe that frankly, there's really no other way to give a zombie story a happy ending. The possible outcomes to a zombie story are either a) the heroes get eaten or b) they get saved by the military in an action-packed battle scene just in the nick of time. Which one makes a better movie? And, more importantly in today's entertainment industry, which one makes for a better sequel? Amilo 21:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just my 2c worth... Have you ever read "Appocalypse Z, The Beginning of the End" by Manel Loureiro? That takes place in Spain. What about "Zombiestan" by Mainak Dhar that is set in India? The "Morningstar" series by ZA Recht ends in the USA, but it starts off in Africa and travels all over the world. "World War Z" by Max Brooks does the same. So while it is true that most Zombie movies/books take place in the USA, there are plenty that don't. However, bear in mind that the majority of readers/viewers are likely to be in the USA, and they're far more used to stories that take place in their own country. For interest's sake, I am currently writing a book of my experiences as a zombie hunter in Africa. I've lived in Africa all my life, and I've been involved in sorting out undead outbreaks for over 21 years now, in 22 diferent countries so far. I hope that people in the USA will find it intriguing reading when/if I get it published. Regards - African Zombie Hunter :I'm not sure where the original post came from but I'm so confused. Did you never see 28 Days Later or Shawn of the Dead, or, more recently, The Dead a movie that takes place in Africa. How about David Moody's Autumn novel set in the UK. As to the technology worshipping attitude I agree. Many Americans would get screwed, and not just because we love tech. but because some of us are epic fools. That being said I will say Americans have a love of guns that is unparalelled in other societies, which may not be conducive to a murder free populace but it does provide us with a unique advantage when it comes to the Zombie Apocalypse. I agree the military would be overrun and we're equally as screwed as some other nations but I would rather run head first into the hoard with a sharpened toothbrush than trade places with someone in the UK or one of the other "no guns allowed" countries. I like my my 9mm and my Ruger Mini-14, I also like that, if it comes to it, I can make a five minute trip down the road and get military grade weapons at my local gun store. Sorry that you feel left out but maybe you need to write your own movie/novel, otherwise I can't help you. MassiveRoar (talk) 09:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC)MassiveRoar :On the note of "Zombie movies are only in America" there's a German movie (that takes place in Berlin) that's fairly good called 'Berlin Undead.' I.hate.CoD (talk) 02:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : 'Branch Out' I think we shoud put our url on related sites to get more editors and members. :Firstly, newer posts go on the bottom, not the top. All wikis are that way. Second, if you'd like to post our link places, that would be ok. Personally, I think I'd like to clean this place up more before giving it more exposure. Generally, I'm more concerned with the integrity of the site and its content than the popularity (if only I had more time). But my biggest concern is that if someone wants to spread the word, they do it responsibly. No spamming links where they are going to anger someone. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 14:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Cut Nonessential Pages' I think we should keep Weapons, Transportation, Zombie, and Tactics page just till we can get enough members to branch off. If people just edit things we will change later then it is wasted manpower.﻿ :If a page is sorely inappropriate or doesnt come close to being relevant or of an acceptable level of quality, then I'll delete it. However, many editors feel that a large post count is a sign of a healthy wiki. Ideally, zombiepedia will be a wiki of both quality and quantity. Regardless, limiting us to ''"essential" articles doesn't keep people from finding articles. It only makes us look smalelr. Also, defining essential (on top of already bearing in mind what defines relevence) is a can of worms I am very much against opening. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 14:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :There isn't enough articles anyway, perhaps we just need to clean up some of the stupid stuff and split the larger ones.Zedhead81 22:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Zombiepedia: The Zombie Survival Wiki except it isn't. Most pages are overgrown fanfiction by max brooks. I understand that I am a minority, but I want you to understand that it would not make me at all sad to see deleted everything that was not directly related to Survival. All the articles about movies, all the video game walk throughs, all the 'recorded attacks' seem to me to be very distracting and not even entertaining. Keeping only Weapons, Transportation, Zombie, and Tactics, seems to be minimal, but I like minimal. I know that I am wrong about what this site should be, but i want you to know, too. I feel like a smaller page number would be more of a come-on to new readers anyway. the joy of a wiki comes from contributing or learning. since our topic is hypothetical, nobody is going to learn anything, so why not let them contribute? pare down the site, and those interested can build it back up. Tomasluther 23:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough to get rid of fan ficition (perhaps just leave a link to a separate site) but I do think we should keep some pages on the zombie films and novels (some pretty good do's and don't s in those).Zedhead81 20:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Where is everyone planning to go? In the event of a full on outbreak does everyone have a plan on where to use as a fortress? If so where and why? Zedhead81 20:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Got guns, ammo, medical supplies and food, so I would go across the street to the 4 story-house of my neighbors. Friends with them, and could easily destroy staircases and barricade the place. Plus far from town. Hike1580 16:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to the local senior citizen apartments. It's got roof access and 5 stories to loot. Oh and I'd have to save Grandpa :D Zengergrosk (talk) 23:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) What is this Wiki About This wiki is extremely varied in its information. I believe that, before we can start "cleaning up" the wiki, we need to hone in on what its subject is. Should we stick to survival methods, or expand to canon as well? Should we adhere to Brooks canon, or try and catalog every single version of zombie? Should we keep this a wiki of facts, or include fan fiction? Many of these questions should be answered before a cleanup process can begin. The Journal Please read and comment My Zombie Website I made a zombie surviver online roplepalying wiki (wetpaint). We need new members. Check it out. {C http://www.antizombiemilitia.wetpaint.com My Zombie Website I made a zombie surviver online roplepalying wiki (wetpaint). We need new members. Check it out. {C http://www.antizombiemilitia.wetpaint.com Well Done Admin's I've just come back on zombiepedia for the first time in months, just thought I'd congratulate you on the improvements. Keep up the good work and good hunting. Zedhead81 23:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I took into notice that there are many points regarding escaping from zombies... Well what if theres little chance of escape and the only way to live is to fight the zombies like in Zombieland. We need more information about hunting them, things you will need, and voodoo zombies. ROFL or DIE 18:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :In general, I feel that if it's too late to lose them, alot of the time, you are already dead... whether it's because they catch you, or because you hunker down on an impromptu base, and as you stop and rest, and recover from the pursuit, the zombies chasing you have called/groaned in so many reinforcements, you have a slim chance at killing the dozens (perhaps hundreds) that are now trapping you in your base. :Zombieland is not the best example for this. I assume you are referring to the final scene in the amusement park. First off, the zombies are kind enough to stop attacking for the touching "Columbus's first kiss" scene, and the equally touching "twinkie" scene. Then as they flee the park, the zombies are on their heels. The did not kill every zombie in the park. They had an unknown number of zombies to deal with that simply ceased the assault for a Hollywood moment. I'm not saying the group couldn't have rescued the girls, but I am saying they would have been on the run the entire time - from the moment the zombies arrived, until they either fled the park, or fell. :Survival tips and extermination, or land reclamation techniques are too different things, and I think the wiki is more interesting and useful if we focus on the first. But there is enough room for the second, if you have any ideas. Perhaps you may want to explore the Battle of Hope, the Raj-Singh manuever, Room Sweeping Tactics and our Large Scale Tactics pages. To be honest, I think extermination articles vastly outnumber evasion articles on this wiki. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 21:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) In response In the case of fleeing, theres the urge to kill zombies, if its possible and a stage 2 zombie outbreak occurs, then theres always the person who wants to take matters because they killed your beloved dog Buck. Most of this site provides a way out. But the people who want to make a difference and slow down the outbreat should have some knowledge in being an anti-zombie vigilante. Also, check out the page i made, and if you would like to add or edit anything please message me on my talk page because the formatting was a pain in the ass. ROFL or DIE 22:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Solanum The Solanum page says the virus produces oxygen that circulates throughtout the body. However, the Zombies (Max Brooks) page says the heart and circulatory system are inactive. How is it circulating? (America789 (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) :On a cellular level. I do believe there is a line somewhere in the Zombie Survival Guide that states every cell acts independantly (as far as animation), and are also super-saturated with oxygen from unknown origins. Still, the deeper one digs, one can easily find impossibilities in our favorite conceptions of a zombie. See Problems with realism in zombie fiction. Still, we have to have some suspension of disbelief as an audience, otherwise we can't enjoy the genre at all. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 22:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello fellow Zombiepedia, To whom it may concern, my name is Bountyhunter7714. A friend and I just made a new wiki. It is almost like yours, but it is called All About Zombies. This is actually the first time I've seen this wiki. But, again to whom it may concern, we are trying to expand, so if anyone wants to come and look around, contribute or just talk, please visit me at http://all-about-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/All_About_Zombies_Wiki. I am the founder and admin. We could use any contributions about zombies. From books to shows, to movies and to games. Bountyhunter7714 21:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Nerve Gas Would nerve gas be an effective weapon against zombies? (America789 (talk) 22:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Most say no. Whether it is because the way they breathe (or don't breathe) has changed since the transformation, or because the circulatory system doesn't operate, or because the nerves have been radically altered at the cellular level. :Then there are the logistics of effectively distributing nerve gas. I can't seem to find the article, but I do remember reading that chemical weapons are outlawed more due to the cruelty of the effects more than their reliability as a weapon. I did find an article that shows in all of World War I, only 10% of those exposed to chemical weapons died as a result http://toxipedia.org/display/toxipedia/Chemical+Weapons. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 16:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ABC (Atomic, Bacterial, Chemical) Warfare against Zombies? I was thinking about these aspects relating to a Zombie Apocalypse... a) Atomic. In most of the books I've read where atomic weapons were used they have either little or no usefull effect on zombies. In several books the atomic radiation actually improves the zombies by killing off bacteria that would casue their flesh to decay. I know very little about nuclear weapons, and I certainly don't have any access to any, so I can't contribute on this topic. b) Bacterial (including viruses, fungus, and insects). I like this idea, and would like to do more research on the topic. If I knew enough about the subject I would certainly capture a zombie and perform experiments. I guess I'd start with the obvious pathogens that act on flesh such as staph and strep etc.and move on to whatever diseases I could ge my hands on. The viruses and bacteria that cause meningitis are the most likely as they attack the brain in humans. Who knows? Maybe something as simple as the common blow fly larva could be used as a weapon? Imagine a scenario where the larva are capable of ingesting the rotting flesh of zombies... could we breed hundreds of billions of fly maggots and air-drop them on zombie hoards? What are the implications of doing this? Fly infestations certainly, but what about the other diseases that they might spread? Wouldn't it be marvellous if the common fungus, athlete's foot, proves to be detrimental to zombies? Has anyone done any research int this? c) Chemical. Obviously, gasses will have little effect on the undead as they don't have lung function. However, certain chemicals MUST have an effect on zombies. Certain strong chemicals such as acids or alkalines must surely eventuall decay zombie flesh, but what about poisonous chemicals such as bleach, hydrogen peroxide, and granulated chlorine? Could fire-fighting helicopters be used to dump tons of hydrochloric acid on zombie masses? Sulphuric acid and Hydrochloric acid are readily available in huge quantities, and are both relatively easy to manufacture. Are there any zombie hunting chemists who can shed some light on this? African Zombie Hunter African Zombie Hunter (talk) 12:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :A) The real-world effects of nuclear weapons on zombies is not exactly known. There are three aspects of a nuclear blast: heat; shockwave; and radiation. The heat would be the most effective as it would incinerate any bodies that are close enough. The shockwave would have mixed effects depending on range with some being blown back and having bones broken and others just being knocked over. The radiation is the most uncertain. My opinion is that the brain would mutate and the infected cells would die if they are exposed enough in the contamination zone without needing to breathe it in and circulated, but no one can know for sure. The main point is that nuclear detonations would cause more harm to surviving humans and the ecosystem than effectively kill enough zombies. :B) As it says on the Solanum page, the virus causes virtually all life froms down to microbes to be repelled from an infected body. Other diseases and viruses won't infect Solanum cells and flys and maggots are repelled from undead bodies. Decomposition life-forms only take effect after a zombie is re-killed (i.e. brain destroyed) and the virus dies. :C) Airborne chemical weapons have no effect. There is even an example in the World War Z novel where nerve gas just kills people that were infected and turns them faster. Acids on the other hand may break down their bodies if they are strong enough and in large quantities. Helicopter drops could work, but for the average survivor acid weapons are not the best choice. :America789 (talk) 19:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) 18:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Thebada33 (talk)way to kill a zombie18:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Thebada33 (talk) 18:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC)